In order to better comprehend the factors influencing recovery from Stroke, behavioral factors will be studied, utilizing the Stroke Data Bank population. Specifically, two dimensions of social support will be looked at with respect to stroke outcome. The two dimensions are source, (family and institutional) and type, (affective and instrumental). Patients are stratified by stroke severity. Definition of outcome will include Activities of Daily Living (ADL) and social functioning. Data collection for this project began in July 1983. As of Juyly 1984, data were entered on over 700 patients. Data analysis is in progress.